This invention relates to toy swords made of a foam material, usually for use by children, which includes an interlocking system whereby components are fabricated from a sheet of foam and then assembled to form a three dimensional sword or the like having a cross-shaped cross-section.
In existing toy swords, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,871, there is provided a flexible flat one-piece member which includes a bendable blade portion and a handle. A flexible guard piece is mounted on the handle portion by fitting over a knob at the handle bottom. The guard fits against a blade base (at the bottom of the blade) that is wider than the handle.
It has been determined that a larger more three-dimensional and more authentic appearing toy sword which is safe and convenient for a child to use is desirable.
This and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.